staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Kwietnia 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Bliżej natury - Zmiany w środowisku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Biznesowa piątka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 8 (Wicked Science); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Domisie - Na łapu - capu; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Tom - Tom w Londynie odc. 2 (Tom - Tom in London); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Doctor Who II - Nieprawdopodobna planeta, odc. 22 (8) (Doctor Who II, ep. 8, The Impossible Planet); serial science ficton kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Zioła - kuchenne perfumy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Rue Wiertz 60 - Różnorodność; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3289 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3504); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3290 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3505); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Klan - odc. 1251; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Plebania - odc. 862; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1424; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Recepty Jedynki - Mokry nos; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 4-4-2 - Magazyn piłkarski - wydanie specjalne; magazyn piłkarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3291 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3506); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3292 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3507); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1255 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1425; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania odc.866; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Wyjątkowy prezent Mysi odc. 28 (Mitzi?s special present ep. 28) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 EURO 2012 - Wygraliśmy! 21:10 Okruchy życia - W kryjówce milczenia (Hidden in Silence) - txt.str.777 88'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Richard A. Colla; wyk.:Kellie Martin, Marc Warren, Tom Radcliffe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 FRYDERYK 2006 - nagrody Akademii Fonograficznej cz. 1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 FRYDERYK 2006 - nagrody Akademii Fonograficznej cz. 2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Tacy byliśmy (The Way We Were) 113'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1973); reż.:Sydney Pollack; wyk.:Barbra Streisand, Robert Redford, Murray Hamilton, Bradford Dillman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Jeść na zdrowie (Combattre le cancer par les aliments); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:15 Statek miłości - odc. 245/249 (The Love Boat Odc 217 (9/25) Happily Ever After, Have I Got a Job for You, Mr Smith Goes to Minikulu); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Statek miłości - odc. 246/249 (The Love Boat Odc 218/1 (10/2) The Christmas Cruise part 1); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc 42/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odcinek 205 Fatalne ukłucie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:45, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:20,10:10,10:40; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Święta wojna - Fałszywe pieniądze (178); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Sąsiedzi - odc. 56 (257) Koncert Noworoczny; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Magnum - odc. 60/162 Swój do swego (MAGNUM P. I. s. 3 Two birds of a feather); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 51; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Słonie spod Kilimandżaro (Elephants of Kilimandżaro); film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Holandia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Europa da się lubić - Europa modna ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 10/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 489; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 3/23 "Fatalne zauroczenie" cz.2 (Jake and the Fatman, s.1 ep. 8702 /2 Fatal Attraction); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Zorro odc.29/78 (.) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/LIV - txt.str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Ulice Kultury - (26); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Legionista (Legionnaire) - txt.str777 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Peter MacDonald; wyk.:Jean Claude Van Damme, Adewale Akinnuoye - Agbaje, Steven Berkoff, Jim Carter, Nicholas Farrel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Panorama; STEREO 22:20 Pogoda; STEREO 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes; STEREO 22:35 Iran Islam Atom; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Alibi na środę - W pułapce ognia (Combustion) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Kelly Sandefur; wyk.:Joe Lando, Gabrielle Carteris, Michael Gregory; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Na jedwabnym szlaku - Tybet-odc.2 (Going To Extremes The Silk Routes odc.2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Po obu stronach Odry - Polsko - niemieckie historie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Sidła miłości - telenowela Argentyna 2006 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08:55 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 11:00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:25 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 21:00 Mój chłopak się żeni - komedia romantyczna reż. P.J. Hogan, wyk. Julia Roberts, Dermot Mulroney, Cameron Diaz, Rupert Everett USA 1997 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:20 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 23:50 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 00:50 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:50 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:55 Music Spot - program muzyczny 05:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Telesklep 06:45 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 7/25 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 07:35 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:05 Detektywi: Monitoring - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 795 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Niezwykła przyjaźń - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 8/25 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 15:00 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 48/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Nasza córka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Osiemnastka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 796 Polska 2003 21:30 Tango i Cash - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 23:35 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 00:50 Odwróceni - serial sensacyjny odc. 5/13 Polska 2006 01:50 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:50 Telesklep 03:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 TKW Poranny 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 07:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:00 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 08:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:05 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny 10:10 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:04 Kurier Biznes 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny 12:20 Serwis Kulturalny 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Kurier Komentarze 13:20 Serwis Kulturalny 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:03 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny 14:20 Serwis Kulturalny 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:05 Kurier Komentarze 15:20 Serwis Kulturalny 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:45 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera 16:55 W wielkim świecie 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 18:10 Raport na gorąco 18:10 Pogoda dla Warszawy 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:20 Wiadomości sportowe 18:30 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 18:45 Miasto w komie 19:00 Jak przeżyć w Warszawie 19:20 Płacę i wymagam; magazyn 19:45 E-elementarz 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:55 Raport na gorąco 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:00 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:35 Pogoda; STEREO 22:40 16/16; cykl reportaży 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 9 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 10 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Plus - minus; magazyn 01:00 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 01:25 Kurier; STEREO 01:45 Pogoda; STEREO 01:50 Plus - minus; magazyn 02:00 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 9 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 10 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (287) - serial animowany 09.00 Klinika samotnych serc (6) - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (162) - telenowela 11.05 Łowcy skarbów (31) - serial przygodowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 13.40 Express do fortuny - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (6) - serial animowany 15.50 Łowcy skarbów (32) - serial przygodowy 16.50 Klinika samotnych serc (7) - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (163) - telenowela 20.00 Łabędziem być - reality show 21.00 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 21.30 Talk2Szok - pr. rozrywkowy 22.30 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.00 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.30 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 01.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.35 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 02.55 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03.20 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.35 Telesklep 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Agenci NCIS (10) - serial krym. 09.05 Grzesznica (56) - telenowela 09.55 Tajemnice Smallville (16) - serial SF 10.55 Nash Bridges (102) - serial kryminalny 11.55 Strażnik kasy - pr. rozrywkowy 12.55 Telesklep 14.15 Grzesznica (57) - telenowela 15.10 Pogoda na miłość (15) - serial obyczajowy 16.05 Alf (56) - serial komediowy 16.35 Joey (19) - serial komediowy 17.05 Tajemnice Smallville (17) - serial SF 18.05 Nash Bridges (103) - serial krym. 19.05 Alf (57) - serial komediowy 19.40 Joey (20) - serial komediowy 20.10 Trzy serca - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1993 22.20 Życie jak dom - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 00.55 W szponach nocy - horror, USA 1994 02.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Biznesowa piątka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - W królestwie guzików; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Zaproszenie - Wokół krakowskich skałek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Dubidu - odc. 23; quiz muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Naukowcy, dziennikarze - dlaczego lustracja...?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Kochaj mnie - odc. 171; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 665; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1204; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 W stronę świata - odc. 7 Stan Tokarski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Przebojowe Polki - (5); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Dzieciństwo w cieniu śmierci; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 4 - 4 - 2 - magazyn piłkarski - wydanie specjalne; magazyn piłkarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Domowe przedszkole - W królestwie guzików; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Laboratorium; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sopot 2003 na bis - Skaldowie i Goście; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? ; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Kochaj mnie - odc. 171; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 665; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Eliasz i Pistulka - odc. 2 - Kukułka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1204; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wieści Polonijne 21:05 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 9; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 72; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 EURO 2012 - Wygraliśmy! 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:45 Sport Telegram 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Sopot 2003 na bis - Skaldowie i Goście; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 665; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Eliasz i Pistulka - odc. 2 - Kukułka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1204; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wieści Polonijne 02:55 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 9; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Egzamin z życia - odc. 72; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? ; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Euro 2012 - Wygraliśmy! 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 05:30 Conan (odc. 13) 06:25 Prawo do narodzin (odc. 169) 06:50 Prawo do narodzin (odc. 170) 07:15 Prognoza pogody 07:25 Moja piękna grubaska (odc. 133) 08:25 Brygada Acapulco (odc. 12) 09:15 Telezakupy 11:10 Lub czasopisma 11:20 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki 11:50 Buon Appetito! 12:55 Prawo do narodzin (odc. 171) 13:20 Prawo do narodzin (odc. 172) 13:45 Werdykt 14:20 Cyrograf (odc. 11) 15:15 Brygada Acapulco (odc. 13) 16:15 Conan (odc. 13) 17:10 Prognoza pogody 17:20 Moja piękna grubaska (odc. 134) 18:20 Cyrograf (odc. 12) 19:15 Waleczne serca 19:30 Waleczne serca 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Elektroniczna ruletka 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Lub czasopisma 22:15 Wydział do spraw specjalnych 23:15 Gorączka w mieście 00:15 Waleczne serca 00:30 Nieposkromiona żądza 02:10 Rybia nocka VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Cału¶nik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 14:30 Big in America - reality show 15:00 In & Out - wiadomo¶ci ze ¶wiata show-biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Big in America - reality show 18:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Cału¶nik 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider Ale Kino! 08:00 Zupełnie normalni: film 09:35 Spekulant: film 11:25 Bajzel na kółkach: film 13:00 Junior Bonner: film 14:45 Życie raz jeszcze: film 16:30 Dzień bez Meksykanów: film 18:20 Bugsy Malone: film 20:00 Gosford Park: film 22:25 Kula: film 00:45 Rudobrody: film 03:40 Synowie wojny: film Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2007 roku